1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to washers for automotive head lamps, and more particularly to head lamp washers of a type which, upon requirement, sprays washing liquid upon a face of the head lamp to wash the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various head lamp washers of the above-mentioned type have been proposed and put into practical use particularly in the field of wheeled motor vehicles, some of which are shown in Japanese Patent First Provisional Publications Nos. 57-133457 and 61-20050.
In the head lamp washer of the former publication, there are employed both a manual mode setting switch which, when actuated, operates a washing liquid sprayer for a head lamp and an automatic mode setting switch which, when actuated, operates the washing liquid sprayer for the head lamp in cooperation with a washing liquid sprayer for a windshield.
In the head lamp washer of the latter publication, there is employed a means for detecting the energization of the head lamp, so that operation of the liquid sprayer for the head lamp is effected only when the head lamp is energized. In fact, with the head lamp kept energized, the operation of the liquid sprayer for the head lamp is carried out in cooperation with that of a liquid sprayer for a windshield.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional head lamp washers, there has not been employed satisfied measure for saving the washer liquid. In fact, in the head lamp washers disclosed by such publications, the washing liquid for the head lamp is consumed whenever the windshield washer is under operation irrespective of whether washing of the head lamp is really needed or not.